Horse
Horses are passive Mobs that spawn mainly in Plains and Extreme Hills Biomes. Horses can be tamed, ridden, fed, and even bred. Horses are the main aspect of this Mod. There are five types of tamable Horses that naturally occur in the wild, as well as Donkeys and Zebras, and many more that are only attainable by breeding. There are also a handful of special Horses that require both breeding and items in order to obtain them. Horses drop Leather when killed. Taming There are two methods of taming a Horse: Method One: Riding To tame a Horse using this method, you must give it a Horse Saddle and ride it until the naming screen appears. The Horse will throw you off a few times when you attempt this, but if you persist it will eventually become tamed. This method can be made easier by feeding the untamed Horse Bread, Wheat, Pumpkins, Mushroom Soup, Sugar Lumps or Hay Stacks. The more the Horse is fed, the easier it is to tame it, although there is a limit to the effectiveness of feeding. Method Two: Apples Horses can be instantly tamed by feeding them Apples or Golden Apples. These can also be used to rename already tamed Horses. Breeding Once you've tamed your new Horses, you can breed them in order to obtain rarer Horses. There are many different kinds of Horses you can create, all with different coat colours, and even special Horses that can be created with the help of a few rare drops. The Rules of Horse Breeding When breeding your Horses, you must follow these simple rules for the entirety of the breeding, otherwise the breeding will not be successful: 1. The Horses cannot be more than 4 blocks away from each other. 2. There cannot be another Horse within 8 blocks of your breeding Horses. 3. You must feed both Horses Pumpkins or Mushroom Soup to begin the breeding process (love hearts will appear around your Horses, similar to how Vanilla Mobs breed). 4. You must leave them for around half a Minecraft day. 'Breeding Normal Horses' To breed normal Horses, you need to follow this breeding chart: How to Use the Breeding Chart First, find which Horse you want to breed. Then, from that Horse's picture, look to the top Horse of that column, and the far left Horse of the row that the horse you picked is in. By breeding those two Horses, they have a chance of birthing the Horse you originally chose. Breeding Horses will not always create the Horse you chose, and will sometimes produce a Horse of the same type as one of the parents. If this is the case, simply keep trying until the Horse you want is born. For instance, to breed the grey and white spotted Horse (2nd row down, 6th column), you will need a white Horse and a Black horse. Once you've worked it out, the breeding chart is simple and easy to use. 'Special Horses' So you've managed to breed a Tier 4 Horse? Happy now? Nope! You can take this a step further! We'll start with the basic Special horses. ' Donkeys' Donkeys are slower than normal Horses, but can carry their own inventory or "saddle bag" (this is achieved by giving them a Chest, a Key will appear in your inventory). When a Donkey is bred with any Horse, it will create a Mule, which combines the speed of the Horse with the inventory of a Donkey. Donkeys can be tamed from the start of the game, like Tier 1 Horses. Zebras Zebras are only tameable if you are riding either a Tier 4 Horse, a Zebra, or a Zebra crossbreed- they will run away from you if you are on foot. The main use of a Zebra is to breed Zorses (a Zebra and a Horse bred together). Zebras are rarer than Horses and can also be used to breed Zonkeys (a Zebra and a Donkey bred together), which are born sterile. Zorses are very useful, as they're needed to make nearly every other special Horse in the Mod. There are only 2 other special Horses that don't need a Zorse to be created. These are: Zombie Horses The Zombie Horse is created by feeding any Horse (or Zebra) an Essence of Undead. Once fed, the Horse will transform into a green Zombie Horse. The Zombie Horse is temporary, however, as overtime its flesh will fall off, leaving you with a Skeleton Horse. When riding a Zombie Horse, hostile Mobs won't attack you (not working anymore in version 4.5.1 and 5.0.8). Giving a Pegasus or Unicorn an Essence of Undead will also turn them into Zombie Horses, but these Zombie Horses will have wings or a horn, respectively. The flying Zombie Horse are much slower than Bathorses and Pegasi. Do not attempt to change a Fairy Horse to a Zombie Fairy Horse. It will lose its ability to fly and become a Zombie Unicorn. ''' Zombie Horses can be found naturally at night, though they will be hostile and are untamable. If killed, they have a chance of dropping Zombie Flesh or a Heart of Undead, which can be used to create an Essence of Undead. A Zombie Horse will spawn a Slime of varying size after it is killed. '''Skeleton Horse When a Zombie Horse, Unicorn, or Pegasus is left for long enough, it will transform into a Skeleton Horse. Riding a Skeleton Horse will also provide you protection from hostile Mobs. The Skeleton Horse will have a horn or wings if it was a Zombie Unicorn or Zombie Pegasus orginally, and will have the Unicorn's special ability to ram things if it was originally a Zombie Unicorn. Skeleton Horses can be found naturally at night, though they will be hostile and are untamable. If killed, they have a chance of dropping Bones or a Heart of Undead, which can be used to create an Essence of Undead. The following Horses require a Zorse to be bred. Nightmare The Nightmare is created by feeding a Zorse an Essence of Fire. The Nightmare is a fast Horse which, if whipped while being ridden, will light the ground on fire. They are immune to fire and cannot be given Horse Armor. Nightmares are found naturally in the Nether, though they are hostile and untamable. If killed, they have a chance of dropping Leather or a Heart of Fire, which can be used to create an Essence of Fire. Bathorse The Bathorse is created by feeding a Zorse an Essence of Darkness. It is a black Horse with large bat wings, and has the ability to fly. Bathorses can be found naturally at night or in dark caves. If killed, they have a chance of dropping Leather or a Heart of Darkness, which can be used to create an Essence of Darkness. ' Pegasus' The Pegasus is created by feeding a Bathorse an Essence of Light above cloud level (around 150 y.) It can move faster and fly a little quicker than the Bathorse. Pegasi can be given a Chest to carry their own inventory. Black Pegasus The Black Pegasus is created by feeding a regular Pegasus an Essence of Darkness above cloud level (around 150 y.) It is slower in the air than the regular Pegasus, but is immune to fire. Black Pegasi can be given a Chest to carry their own inventory. Unicorn The Unicorn is created by feeding a Nightmare an Essence of Light. The Unicorn is extremely fast, can jump high and fall slowly, and sparkles when it jumps. As a unique ability of the Unicorn/Zombie Unicorn/Skeleton Unicorn, it is able to charge and ram/attack things when the ground beside it is whipped. This lasts for about 10 seconds, and then the Unicorn will move slowly as it recharges. Ghost Horse There are two types of Ghost Horses: the regular Ghost Horse, obtained by killing any tamed special Horse, and the Ghost Pegasus, obtained by killing any tamed flying Horse. Both only have a 1/10 chance of appearing when their living form is killed, and as well as being opaque and falling slowly, they float above the ground. Ghost Horses will move as fast as the Horse they came from, and the sounds they make echo. Fairy Horse The Fairy Horse is one of the rarest Horses, if not the rarest Horse, obtainable. They are created by breeding a Pegasus and a Unicorn (use an Essence of Light on each under the normal breeding requirements), and are the only Horses that are able to be dyed to look different. When bred, the Unicorn will disappear, but the Pegasus will return in an amulet. This Horse is quite costly. Because of the way the Fairy Horse is bred, it cannot be given Bread or Wheat to instantly grow when born; waiting is required. This may be a bug, but if you make a Fairy Amulet and trap the young Fairy Horse inside, it will be fully grown when released. Naturally a Fairy Horse is born white with butterfly wings, and will create gold sparkles when it jumps. When a dye is applied to a Fairy Horse, it will change color and gain a unique coat and wings, and the sparkles that surround it will also change color. Beware, only one dye can be applied to a Fairy Horse, after that you will not be able to change the color. As of the 4.5.0 update, the colours that a Fairy Horse can be dyed are: Pink, Light Blue, Lime Green, Green, Cyan, Dark Blue (Lapis Lazuli), Black, Red, Orange, Purple and Yellow. It is rumoured that Dr. Zhark is planning on making all 16 colors. Fariy Horses are extremely fast both on the ground and in the air. They can be given a Chest to carry their own inventory, like a Donkey, Mule or any Pegasi. Black Fairy.jpg|The Black Fairy Horse. Blue Fairy.jpg|The Light Blue Fairy Horse. Cyan Fairy.jpg|The Cyan Fairy Horse. Dark Blue Fairy.jpg|The Dark Blue Fairy Horse (obtained by using a Lapis Lazuli). Green Fairy.jpg|The Green Fairy Horse. Lime Fairy.jpg|The Lime Green Fairy Horse. Orange Fairy.jpg|The Orange Fairy Horse. Pink Fairy.jpg|The Pink Fairy Horse. Purple Fairy.jpg|The Purple Fairy Horse. White Fairy.jpg|The White Fairy Horse. Yellow Fairy.jpg|The Yellow Fairy Horse. Red Fairy.jpg|Red Fairy Horse. Riding Horses can be ridden by giving them a Horse Saddle, and then right-clicking on it. The controls for riding a Horse can be seen below. Items Associated with Horses Horse Saddle The Horse Saddle is a key item for the taming of Horses. You will need to equip any Horse with one (right-clicking it) in order to break or ride it. To remove a saddle, right click the horse with shears. Wheat/Bread Wheat and Bread are used to raise the chances of taming the Horse, and are used by right-clicking on the Horse. It takes more Wheat to tame a Horse than it does Bread. Sugar Lumps Sugar Lumps are used similarly to Wheat and Bread. Feeding Sugar Lumps to any Horse will make it easier to be tamed. Hay Stacks Hay Stacks are used similarly to Wheat, Bread and Sugar Lumps: to make the taming of Horses easier. Apple/Golden Apple Both Apples and Golden Apples will tame a Horse instantly. They can also be used to rename tamed Horses. Doing this will use up the Apple/Golden Apple. Medallion Medallions are used to rename tamed Horses, and will remain in the user's inventory once used. They are also used to re-name horses that come out of amulets and fairy horses; apples do not work. Rope Right-clicking on any tamed Horse with a Rope will get it to follow you. You can lead more than one horse at a time. This is useful if more than one Horse is being led. Whip The Whip can be used to speed up a Horse for a short period of time when it is being ridden. If you are riding a NIghtmare, the whip cause the Nightmare to leave a trail of fire. When the Horse is not being ridden, the Whip can be used to make the tamed Horse remain stationary (the Horse will lower its head), and used again to make the Horse move around once more. Keys Keys automatically appear in the player's inventory when a chest is applied to a Horse able to carry a portable inventory. They are used to open the Horse's inventory. More Keys can be crafted if the original is lost. Pumpkins/Mushroom Stew Pumpkins and Mushroom Stew are used to breed Horses by feeding them to the Horses you wish to breed and following the rules of breeding. Essences - Essence of Undead The Essence of Undead is used to turn any tamed Horse or Zebra into a Zombie Horse, and then into a Skeleton Horse after enough time passes. - Essence of Fire The Essence of Fire is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Nightmare. - Essence of Darkness The Essence of Darkness is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Bathorse, or a tamed Pegasus into a Black Pegasus. - Essence of Light The Essence of Light is used to turn any tamed Nightmare into a Unicorn, or any tamed Bathorse into a Pegasus (by feeding the Bathorse the Essence of Light at cloud level, around 150 y,). It also makes it possible to breed Unicorns and Pegasi, in order to obtain a Fairy Horse. Horse Armor Horse Armor can be applied to every horse except for Donkeys, Mules, Zebras, Zonkeys, and Skeleton Horses. There are four types of horse armor: Iron Horse Armor, Gold Horse Armor, Diamond Horse Armor and Crystal Horse Armor. To remove armour, right click the horse with shears. Trivia By having a Bunny on your head while riding a Horse, you will find that your Horse will be able to jump far higher than usual. When riding a Pegasus, wearing a Bunny will make the Pegasus charge forward while flying. When a bird is on your head while riding a Horse, it for some reason spazzes out, indicating this may be some sort of bug. i suggest that you don't put a Bird, Bunny, snake, or Turtle on your head while riding, becuase your horse will freak out and run everywere and away, you might lose your horse that way. When you use a Fairy Amulet on a Fairy Horse, their horn disappears. *The Horse model is used to make the Minecraft Snapshot 1.6 horse Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Nocturnal Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs